1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a flashlight with an on/off switch and more particularly to a protection shield for encircling the switch so that the switch cannot inadvertently be turned on and the batteries thereof run down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights are known and have been used for many years in many ways. A common conventional flashlight is generally longitudinally elongated, cylindrical, and has a light switch that the user manually presses to turn on the light.
Illustrative of flashlights and arrangements including switch structure are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,006 (Duisenberg); U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,213 (Zwierzynski); U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,780 (Berger); U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,818 (Bertelloti); U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,228 (Keller); U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,167 (Boyd); U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,459 (Willett et al); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,054 (Booty, Jr.).
Keller discloses a flashlight holder ring.
Duisenberg discloses a flashlight switch guard in the form of a cap guard that snaps into closing fitment with the switch.
While the above patent references are believed to disclose improvements or solutions to problems then presented, desirably a user would like to have a simple inexpensive approach that will prevent the user from inadvertently leaving the light switch on, resulting in the batteries running down.